PODEMOS SER SALVADOS
by mikamel
Summary: Después de que Elena se sacrificara por su mejor amiga, nada volvió hacer como antes. ahora Bonnie tendrá que correr y esconderse. Pero, ¿en verdad existe un lugar donde pueda esconderse? y más ahora que una nueva amenaza se avecina/ un nuevo dilema la pondrá a prueba... ¿Merece o no ser salvada?
1. ningun lugar es seguro para esconderse

**Bienvenidos...**

 **esta es una nueva historia que quiero compartir con ustedes... despues de ver el final de TVD esta idea surgio en mi...**

 **en resumen;**

 **Como le afecto a Bonnie particularmente la decisión de Elena... luego de que ella se sacrificara por primera vez por su mejor amiga...**

 **sin contar como Damon asumió la responsabilidad de preferir salvarla a ella, en vez de la mujer que supuestamente ama...**

 **sin embargo, esta decisión lo llevara a sentirse culpable, generando sentimientos envueltos hacia una sola persona, la única responsable, Bonnie Bennett...**

 **Damon dudara si lo que hizo fue correcto o no, lo que lo llevara hacer cosas que repercutirán en la decisión de nuestra bruja...**

 **Bonnie tendrá que correr para salar su vida, ahora amenazada por la persona que la salvo, lograra encontrar un escondite, creerá que por fin puede llevar una vida normal, pero solo será temporal, pues una nueva amenaza acecha con destruir Mystic Fall...**

 **¿Tendrá el valor de volver a luchar sin miedo a morir... otra vez y para siempre?**

 **...**

 **Bueno lean y haganme saber si les ha gustado...**

 **xoxoxo**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **...**

 _ **"Conviértete en luz... conviértete en oscuridad... solo Dejando que se vaya... el dolor... la tristeza... la rabia... la soledad... la nostalgia... el miedo... la ansiedad... la alegría... el amor... la vida... la muerte... solo deja que se vaya... luego tu decides... en que te quieres transformar...".**_

 _ **...**_

 _Solo si tu me dices como..._

 _yo podre salvar mi luz,_

 _pero no quiero decepcionarte..._

 _dentro de mi hay oscuridad,_

 _acércate un poco más y lo veras..._

 _no sientas miedo... no me temas..._

 _(quiero mostrarte lo que ahí en mi...)_

 _mira en mis ojos y sabrás toda mi verdad..._

 _no estoy hecho de luz... ¿crees que en mi hay bondad...?_

 _entonces demuéstrame que soy digno de salvar..._

 _estoy cansado de huir... quiero parar,_

 _ya no encuentro un lugar a donde correr... a donde me pueda ocultar..._

 _sostén mi mano... muéstrame como volar..._

 _no quiero esconderme nunca más..._

* * *

 _ **-CAPITULO 1-**_

 _ **PUEDES CORRE... PERO NO ESCONDERTE**_

 ** _..._**

 **"corre… corre… no pares de correr… él estará aquí muy pronto…", dijo ella mientras corría a toda prisa… su respiración se agitaba más y más… estaba en un lugar desconocido…**

 **"¿Dónde estoy…?", pensó… se sentía como un pájaro revoloteando en una gran jaula...**

 ** _"Bonnie… Bonnie… ¿Dónde estás…? No tengas miedo… no te voy a lastimar…",_ dijo entre una risa… su voz parecía estar cada vez más cerca de ella…**

 **"oh… no… ¿Qué hago…?", se detuvo respirando tan fuerte… estaba cansada de correr… miro a todas partes… tenia tanto miedo… se sentía acorralada sin poder hacer nada… estaba tan asustada que no podía pensar bien las cosas…**

 ** _"Bonnie… en verdad ya no me parece gracioso… ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS…?",_ GRITO con fastidio…**

 **"maldición… tengo que esconderme…", suspiro nerviosa… "oh mierda…", dijo con una expresión de terror en sus ojos cuando lo vio parado en frente de ella…**

 ** _"vaya ahí estas…",_ dijo inclinando su cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…**

 **"Kai…", respondió con voz temblorosa...**

 **Bonnie se quedó paralizada y trato de enfocar su poder contra él, alzo la mano pero no consiguió hacerle ningún daño… miro sus manos y luego lo miro a él completamente confundida… su poder... había desaparecido...**

 ** _"sorpresa… no hay poderes… pero… en cuanto a mi…",_ dijo sonriendo y levanto su brazo con su mano abierta… entonces Bonnie levito por el aire sin poder moverse…**

 **"no lo hagas…", por primera vez rogo… -en verdad sentía tanto miedo-**

 ** _"lo siento Bon-Bon… pero te has portado tan mal conmigo...",_ dijo entre dientes... _"supongo que esto sin duda va a ser divertido…",_ dijo mientras el cuerpo de Bonnie fue lanzado hacia una pared... cuando trato de levantarse Kai volvió a levantarla por encima del suelo... poco a poco fue cerrando su mano… Bonnie sintió que ya no podía respirar… sus lágrimas fueron cayendo por sus mejillas…**

 **"entonces... es así como moriré…", pensó con terror…**

 **En el rostro de kai había una gran excitación al ver como lentamente Bonnie se quedaba sin oxígeno para respirar… con una sonrisa diabólica… se quedó mirando al cuerpo inerte que yacía por el aire…**

 ** _"adiós Bonnie…",_ la expresión de su cara cambio… ahora estaba furioso… después de terminar de hablar… con odio cerro su mano…**

 **Bonnie tomo su último aliento…**

 **...**

 **"aaaahhhh…", dio un grito ahogado tomando todo el aire que podían inhalar sus pulmones… mientras se levantaba con rapidez y exaltación de la cama… su respiración se hizo más profunda y rápida… miro a su alrededor y vio a su compañera de cuarto dormir a gusto en la otra cama…**

 **"maldición… fue solo un sueño Bonnie… solo eso… un mal sueño… Kai esta muerto... esta muerto.", se dijo así misma en voz baja para no despertar a su nueva compañera de cuarto… en el último año había estado compartiendo el dormitorio con muchas chicas… y todo se debía a sus constantes pesadillas…**

 **"necesito tomar algo…", pensó...**

 **Se levanto de la cama por completo… y se dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde siempre colocaba una jarra con agua…**

 **"¿en serio…?", se recrimino ella misma por ver la jarra vacía... "ahora tendré que ir por un poco de agua… demonios…", dije en voz baja un poco molesta…**

 **Trato de calmarse un poco… últimamente estaba siendo tan paranoica… las pesadillas era tan constantes que no la dejaban dormir lo suficiente… sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación… bajo las escaleras con cierto miedo…**

 **"cálmate… no pasa nada… fue solo una pesadilla…", se dijo dándose ánimos ella misma para ir hasta la cocina… cuando por fin había llegado tomo un vaso y abrió la nevera… suspiro tranquila al tomar el agua… de pronto al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador dejo caer el vaso al piso… el sonido del vaso al caer rezumbo en sus oídos… se había quebrado en miles de pedazos… solo eso pudo escuchar… su rostro se mantuvo intacto al verlo justo parado delante de ella… su corazón palpito tan rápido y tan fuerte que pensó que también iba a explotar del terror que sentía… no podía creer que ante ella se encontraba él… con cierto valor solo pudo pronunciar su nombre…**

 **"Damon…", dijo muy asustada… mientras él la veía con su sonrisa arrogante…**

 **"puedes correr… pero no esconderte…", fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a ella con su velocidad antihumana… sin poder defenderse, estaba sometida en contra de la pared…**

 **...**

 **Un grito de pánico fue lo único que se logro escuchar despues de que Damon clavara sus colmillos en el cuello de Bonnie…**

...

* * *

"aaaahhhh…", esta vez me desperté gritando con todas mis fuerzas… respirando como loca… estaba agotada… el sudor corría por mi frente… mire a mi alrededor… no estaba segura si en verdad estaba dormida o despierta… después de ver a Susan tomando su almohada para colocarsela en su cabeza supe que esta vez sí había despertado y que solo era una pesadilla…

"ay… Bonnie… no otra vez, hoy no…", se quejó por haberla despertado…

"lo siento...", trate de decir con un poco de exaltación...

Mi respiración comenzó a ser más lenta… mis pulsaciones se controlaron… me levante y tome el reloj de la mesa de noche junto a mi cama…

"demonios… son las 4:05 am… ", Dije con rabia… respire hondo y después de cierto tiempo logre calmarme…

Estaba tan cansada… siempre era la misma pesadilla… no podía controlarlo… por más que intentaba hacerlo nunca lograba controlar mis nervios… inclusive después de comenzar a tomar medicamentos para dormir…

"se supone que esto debería de funcionar…", me queje al sacar un envase de pastillas de la gaveta… tome un poco de agua de la jarra, (que esta vez si estaba llena…) suspire y me volví a acostar… trate de cerrar mis ojos pensando en otras cosas que me hicieran conciliar el sueño, pero no pude… aun medicándome no pude dormir…

Mis ojos volvieron abrirse cuando sonó la alarma…

Al Salir de la habitación me encontré a Susan un poco molesta en la cocina…

"En verdad siento haberte despertado otra vez…", me disculpe… ella me miro seria y asintió con la cabeza… antes de salir la escuche decirme…

"Bonnie… lo siento, no debí haberme molestado... es que hoy será un día tan agitado... que...", dijo en voz baja… pero rápidamente la detuve...

"no te preocupes... creo que esta será la ultima vez que te despierte de madrugada...", dije con nostalgia... ambas nos miramos y sonreímos...

...

* * *

...

 _"con ustedes... unas palabras de una estudiante muy querida por todos... es la primera de su promoción, termino sus estudios antes de lo previsto... graduada con honores... démosle un gran aplauso a Bonnie Mccullough...",_ dijo el director de escuela de humanidades,

todos aplaudieron con énfasis mientras caminaba hacia la tarima... sonreí a todos y tome el micrófono...

"gracias... gracias a todos... para mi es un placer estar hoy junto a cada uno de ustedes... es un honor poder compartir algunas palabras que puedan servir de ayuda para recordar lo que somos y lo que seremos mañana mas tarde... recordar cada sacrificio, cada alegría, cada tropiezo, cada lucha que vivimos para llegar a donde estamos... eso nos hace inigualables, únicos, e importantes... aunque estemos solos por un camino desconocido, no olvidemos lo que hemos recorrido y por quien lo hemos hecho... que la esperanza no desaparezca... que podamos ser todo lo que deseamos... sin olvidar quienes somos... felicidades colegas...", termine de decir y todos saltaron de sus asientos lanzando el birrete a los cielos...,

una vez más sentí la nostalgia estremecer todo mi cuerpo... yo no había olvidado quien era... jamás lo haría...

...

"Bonnie... si quieres puedes venir conmigo a comer con mi familia...", me ofreció Susan al verme en la habitación de la casa que compartíamos, después de que llegáramos de la celebración... le sonreí agradecida, todos los que me conocían sabían que no tenia familia... aunque estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran con compasión por estar sola... algunas veces odiaba sentirme el centro de las lastimas...

"gracias... pero mañana tengo que salir de viaje... ¿recuerdas que te lo comente...?", le dije rápidamente, ella asintió con la cabeza,

"oh... claro... lo había olvidado... bueno entonces nos veremos en unos días... que tengas feliz viaje", dijo guiñándome un ojo,

le sonreí y termine de ordenar la maleta... no tenia mucho que empacar a decir verdad era un viaje muy corto... pero sentí que el tiempo se hizo largo cuando había comenzado a guardar la primera prenda de ropa, a medida que lo iba haciendo comenzaron a surgir mis miedos, sabia que no debía de ir hasta ese lugar, pero tenia que hacerlo... ya habían pasado cuatro años... había jurado que jamás volvería, sin embargo sentía que aun estaba entrelazada a ese lugar, debía de hacerlo sin importar nada...

aun después querer olvidar todo lo que viví y comenzar de cero, sentía que no había logrado huir de mi pasado... "como olvidar lo que soy...", pensé,

sabiendo el peligro que corría al querer ir, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo... era lo menos que podía hacer... despedirme... lograr verlos por ultima vez, es lo correcto,

solo asi retomaría nuevamente esta vida que había creado para mi... tenia que hacerlo... despues de todo ya no estaría más en este lugar... tendría que mudarme pronto... y solo esperaba que en esa nueva ciudad donde iba a instalarme, lograra vivir en paz...

sin atormentarme nunca más...,

"probablemente será un buen lugar donde esconderme...", suspire con una sonrisa...,

...

* * *

...

Después de un largo vuelo había llegado a Virginia… me instale en un hotel a una gran distancia de Mystic Fall... entre en mi habitación y me recosté un poco... dentro de tres horas tendría que salir...

Desperté justo a tiempo... era de noche cuando salí otra vez… aunque quería dormir no tenía tiempo para eso… había venido por un motivo... tenia que cumplirlo...

...

"disculpe señor necesito un taxi que me lleve a Mystic Fall…", dije con seriedad a la persona en el lobby…

"¿Mistyc Fall?", me pregunto confundido… lo que asentí con la cabeza…

"disculpe señorita pero eso está muy lejos de aquí…", trato de explicarme y lo interrumpí…

"lo se… y discúlpeme usted, pero solo necesito un taxi que pueda llevarme hasta allá… es urgente…", dije con angustia y el gerente me entendió… en menos de diez minutos ya estaba sentada en la parte de atrás de un taxi... mientras miraba pasar los arboles por la autopista una gran tristeza me invadió…

"vaya... parece que se aproxima una gran tormenta...", dijo después de un tiempo de tener conduciendo... yo lo mire por el espejo y le sonreí... tenia razón... enfrente de nosotros se podía observar que se avecinaba una gran tempestad... pero no me importo...

después de unas horas le pedí al conductor que se detuviera... sabia muy bien donde detenernos... el clima estaba horrible... la tormenta no tuvo reparo en hacer su gran aparición...

...

"¿esta segura que quiere que nos detengamos en este lugar?", dijo mirando con desconfianza todo el lugar...

"si...", respondí con calma... cuando me disponía abrir la puerta el chofer me detuvo...

"¿va a salir así... con esta lluvia...?", pregunto preocupado... "si... puede esperarme aquí", dije pero antes de salir...

"¿quiere que la espere aquí…? ¿puedo acompañarla si quiere...?", insistió,

"no, esta bien... solo espéreme aquí... volveré pronto...",

"entonces tome…", dijo y saco un paraguas... le sonreí y lo tome agradecida...

"gracias…", dije y me baje del auto...

Camine por más de 10 minutos… aunque estaba amaneciendo aun había tanta oscuridad, la lluvia no dejaba de cesar... un contraste de luz recorrían el cielo por los relámpagos y centellas... la melodía de los truenos rugía sin parar... aun con la densa tormenta... eso no me detuvo... seguí avanzando… mis miedos desaparecieron por un instante… aun sabiendo que estaba tan cerca del peligro... pero no me dio importancia tomar el riesgo... después de todo este seria la ultima vez en arriesgarme tanto... sin pensar en más nada, solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible… entonces sin darme cuenta me encontraba justo enfrente de la gran tumba… sonreí con nostalgia y mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con gran emoción...…

"feliz cumpleaños Elena…", dije en voz baja acercándome un poco más… cuando puse una mano en una de las paredes sentí el poder del hechizo que había colocado… aún se mantenía tan fuerte… sonreí limpiándome mis lágrimas…

"vaya… veo que el drama aun te persigue…", dije entre una sonrisa con cierta nostalgia…

"pero… no creo que sea justo… no esta vez… ¿no lo crees…? Me parece que este día no mereces pasarlo con este clima tan triste…", dije y alce mis manos para detener la lluvia… luego de unos segundos había parado de llover… ya no había ningún sonido ensordecedor... el viento ya no se sentía tan frio ni tan brusco... el sol comenzó a salir entre las nubes… nuevamente los pájaros salieron cantando por los cielos… el roció de la lluvia quedo plasmado entre las hojas de los arboles… y fue donde pude deslumbrar mejor e lugar…

"¿En verdad…? esto se ve horrible Elena…", dije con una sonrisa y me agache para pasar mis manos por el suelo… entonces con mi magia cada planta surgió de la tierra empapada, embelleciendo toda la tumba con hermosas flores…

mire con satisfacción…

"así está mejor… creo que este será mi regalo de cumpleaños…", dije mirando cómo había quedado todo… entonces me fije en el nombre de la tumba…

"Salvatore…", pensé con tristeza… volví a mirar la puerta colocándome de pie...

"ha pasado un tiempo desde que me fui… lo siento por eso… creo que ha sido por el miedo… (para no decir el egoísmo) es más fuerte que yo Elena… créeme que en verdad lo siento… siento tanto no poder ayudarte… no puedo decirte que podría dar mi vida para que despertaras… porque… ya ves… no me he atrevido a morir… me siento tan mal… he tratado de buscar un hechizo que termine con esto… pero he fallado… te he fallado…", dije entre lágrimas…

"me siento tan mal… me di por vencida... perdona si esta vez he sido egoísta... porque aun sabiendo cual es la única manera de traerte de vuelta… no quiero hacerlo… y talvez eso me hace despreciable… tal vez por eso siento que en vez de parar para vivir... estoy huyendo para sobrevivir... en el fondo puede ser que este cansada de esconderme... eso es lo que siento, que estoy escondiéndome... pero solo me queda correr, Elena... solo correr... ha sido un gran desafío... y esto se ha convertido en una gran cruz sobre mis hombros...", suspire limpiando mis lagrimas y volví a sonreír...,

"vaya… creo que esta no es la manera de desearte un feliz cumpleaños... no es la correcta… lo siento…", dije con una sonrisa aun sollozando…

"bueno… te cuento que ahora soy licenciada en educación... llevo solo dos días como educadora... después de que me fui decidí empezar otra vez... desde cero... tengo una nueva vida... un nuevo nombre... una nueva ciudad en donde pronto me instalare... como veraz, esta vez estoy comenzando de verdad… creo que me gusta más ser otra nueva yo… me mantiene lejos de todo lo sobrenatural… he tratado de llevar una vida normal… es un poco difícil… no se puede olvidar lo que uno es y de donde viene... además aun me persiguen las pesadillas... creo que eso jamás va a cambiar... pero estoy tratando de ser una nueva persona... creo que lo lograre un día…", dijo con entusiasmo,

"¿que más podría decirte...? bueno, el hecho de que no tengo ningún amigo… no tengo ningún novio… he estado últimamente sola... no es porque no haya conocido a gente especial… es solo que… creo que siendo lo que soy… no quiero poner en riesgo a nadie nunca más… además… he tomado la decisión de vivir sin tener a nadie… posiblemente no tenga familia… creo que es mejor a si… no quiero pensar en que si un día llegara a tener un hijo… él tenga que pasar por todo lo que yo he vivido… eso es algo que no me gustaría... creo que no seria justo… ¿no lo crees?... bueno, solo… tratare de vivir y morir plácidamente… creo que esa fue una de las razones por querer estudiar esta nueva carrera… ", suspire con tristeza…,

"probablemente sabia que no podía tener familia... verme rodeada de niños será un consuelo por una parte...", pensé sonriendo con melancolía,

después de un rato escuche el viento rugir entre las ramas de los arboles... sabia que había pasado un largo tiempo aquí, pero eso no me impidió seguir hablando,

"no he visto a ninguno de los chicos… no se nada de Caroline... Matt... Jeremy... Alaric... Tyler... Stefan...", después de unos segundo me atreví a decir su nombre "Damon...", suspire y seguí... "he evitado por completo el contacto con todos ellos… inclusive me aleje de Lucy… creo que es mejor así… sé que esto no era lo que habías pensado para mi… pero… creo que es lo mejor…", me levante tomando el valor para decir mis ultimas palabras...,

"bueno… lo último que te quiero decir es que… te extraño… mucho… no sabes cuánto… me duele saber que cuando despiertes… ya no estaré aquí… es por eso que... no solo he venido a desearte un feliz cumpleaños... también he venido a despedirme... esta vez para siempre... aun después de mi muerte nunca sabrás de mi... creo que es mejor así... dejar atrás todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir... y vivir una vida normal de una vez por todas... tratare de vivir en paz...", después de unos segundos y unas cuantas lagrimas solo me atreví a murmurar...

"adiós Elena…", dije y me marche…

antes de ir hasta el vehículo que me esperaba en la carretera tenía que ir a otro lugar… a toda prisa avance por entre los arboles, más lejos del sitio donde me encontraba...,

Cuando me detuve pude leer el nombre de mi padre en su lapida…

"lo siento tanto… papá… ya no volveré otra vez aquí...", dije llorando… en verdad lo extrañaba tanto… cuando mire al otro lado ahí estaba… la tumba de mi abuela…

"abuela… a ti te extraño tanto… en verdad lo siento… se que no es como esperabas... pero ya tome mi decisión, a si que no debes de preocuparte, yo encontrare mi paz... te quiero...", dije mientras me arrodillaba… limpie su tumba y colocando mis manos en el suelo… hice surgir una hermosa planta con hermosas flores…

"adiós…", dije mientras le daba un beso a mis dedos para colocarlos en su tumba... me levante rápidamente y seguí a toda prisa sin perder más el tiempo,

cuando regrese por el mismo camino algo llamo mi atención... vi como un gran zorro de un extraordinario color dorado corría justo al lado de mi... inmediatamente mi piel se erizo al ver detenidamente sus ojos... eran de un color tan gris como las cenizas que quedaban de una fogata... enseguida me desoriente... en cuestión de segundos sentí una extraña conexión cuando mis ojos se quedaron completamente fijos en los ojos de ese zorro... que se encontraba a una corta distancia de mi, acercándose lentamente, rápidamente la extraña conexión se rompió cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sabia muy bien porque lo hacia... fue ese presentimiento y esa desagradable sensación que jamás olvidare...,

gire mi cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo y sentí la presencia de dos seres sobrenaturales muy cerca de allí... cuando volví a girar para poder ver nuevamente al zorro, este había desaparecido... sin pensarlo dos veces levante un hechizo de invisibilidad y apresuradamente corrí hasta que llegue al auto… cuando me monte el conductor estaba dormido… rápidamente lo llame,

"señor… disculpe… ya puede arrancar…", dije con desesperación, me acomode en la parte trasera del vehículo sin mirar atrás… mis nervios solo se apaciguaron cuando el coche estaba lejos de allí... el hechizo también había funcionado en el auto... no volví a sentir su presencia... había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir esa aura tan oscura... me relaje en el asiento pensando en lo peligroso que había sido estar en ese sitio... pero sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que vendría a este lugar...,

"ya no volveré otra vez… nunca más…", dije en voz baja ahogando las ganas de seguir llorando…

...

* * *

había llegado todo empapado hace varias horas... no era de esperar que no solo llegue todo mojado por la tormenta, si no que también había llegado un poco ebrio...

Stefan estaba en la casa cuando me vio entrar reprochándome mi conducta... algo que no me importo ignorar... cuando entre a mi habitación me quede acostado en mi cama viendo las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban la ventana... la tormenta era fuerte y muy melancólica... el sentimiento de tristeza agobiaba todo el lugar... aun después de tanto tiempo aun sentía un nudo en mi pecho... ni con todo el alcohol en mis venas lograba reprimir mi sufrimiento... pero a diferencia de Stefan el supo controlar más sus emociones...,

después de unas horas me levante para tomar de la botella que estaba en la mesa... de pronto mi interés se vio afectado cuando me acerque más a la ventana...,

"extraño... ha parado de llover...", escuche a Stefan decir desde la sala...

había llegado hace unas horas desde que comenzó la tormenta... y en verdad era extraño ver que como si nada todo se hubiera detenido... ¿Cómo era posible que una gran tormenta se haya desvanecido tan rápidamente...? "como por arte de magia...", pensé... por mi cabeza solo paso un nombre...

"Bonnie...", dije con inseguridad...,

habían pasado algunos años sin saber de ella... después de intentar buscarla por todos lados después de que huyera de aquí, no logre encontrarla, ni una pista de donde estaba... aun cuando utilice todos los medios posibles para hallarla, fue inútil, la bruja era muy astuta... fue a si como regrese sintiéndome un completo fracasado, no me quedaba otra cosa que simplemente volver a mis andanzas...,

luego de cierto tiempo comenzaron a suceder algunas cosas antinaturales, totalmente normales para mi, pero trágicamente angustiantes para Stefan... por ello, no les prestes atención e intente no darle importancia a las advertencias y preocupaciones de mi pequeño hermano... sabia que lo que estuviese sucediendo no era de mi incumbencia... sabia que nada de eso tenia que ver con ella...,

pero ahora mismo mi instinto me gritaba que ella estaba aquí... ahora en este momento.

no podía quedarme sin hacer nada... tenia que saber si esto fue algo natural o al contrario... confirmar si había sido por causas sobrenaturales, como la magia... indiscutiblemente esto era algo que ella podía hacer... aunque mi cabeza seguía dándome vueltas por el efecto del alcohol, salí a toda prisa de la habitación...,

baje las escaleras colocándome mi chaqueta...,

"¿a donde vas?...", pregunto al verme bajar... lo mire con fastidio... sabia que Stefan también se había dado cuenta del extraño suceso... y por supuesto de quien lo pudo haber causado...,

"solo ahí una clase de ser en Mystic Fall que puede hacer esto...", dije... Stefan me miro con su ceño fruncido... me detuve y le sonreí...

"una bruja...", conteste y salí... pero el me detuvo...

"espera... es imposible... no vendría... no se atrevería... ¿porque ahora...?", dijo preocupado...,

"¿porque no?... es el cumpleaños de Elena después de todo...", dije molesto y me marche... pero Stefan me siguió...

"¿que estas haciendo...?", pregunte molesto... sabia muy bien que Stefan trataba de evitar que la encontrara... pero esta vez no iba a dejar que se interpusiera en mi camino...

"iré contigo...", contesto sin mirarme...

"por supuesto que no...", me detuve y lo empuje, esperando un ataque... pero en vez de eso solo me sonrió...,

"aun así... iré contigo...", lo mire... no podía perder más tiempo... más tarde lo pondría en su lugar... el aroma que se desprendía en el aire se me hacia tan conocido... entonces sin decir nada ambos salimos a toda prisa... con desesperación me detuve mirando por todas partes...

"imposible...", pensé molesto... su olor había desaparecido...

"Damon... ¿que harás si la encuentras...?", me pregunto angustiado...

"eso no es asunto tuyo...", dije molesto sin mirarlo,

"no voy a permitir que le hagas daño...", dijo en tono amenazante y me gire para verlo... tenia que enfrentarlo de una vez por todas... estaba cansado de que me diera ordenes y de que se involucrara en mi vida... sostuve a Stefan en contra de un árbol...

"ahórrate tus amenazas... maldito santurrón...", dije, pero antes de atacarlo algo me hizo detenerme... voltee rápidamente mi cabeza, había escuchado el sonido de un carro a un kilometro de donde estábamos...,

"es ella...", pensé en voz alta muy sorprendido sin dudar, mis instintos me aseguraban lo mismo... era ella... al principio no estaba seguro, me mantuve escéptico... pero ahora si... esta vez no iba a permitir que se alejara... no iba a dejar que volviera a esconderse de mi...,

solté a Stefan lanzándolo por el aire, cuando me disponía a correr para llegar hasta ella... Stefan me tomo rápidamente de la chaqueta haciéndome caer al suelo...

"lo siento hermano... pero no dejare que te acerques a ella...", dijo y sin darme cuenta Stefan me clavo una rama en el estomago inhabilitándome... él había aprovechado mi estado de embriaguez para someterme... pero cuando reaccione me enfurecí tanto... con toda mi energía me levante lleno de tierra... saque la rama de mi cuerpo y con toda la fuerza que tenia me dirigí hacia él para atacarlo... no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya nuevamente...,

pero Stefan se abalanzo sobre mi con más rapidez que yo torciéndome el cuello... después de eso no supe nada más.

...

el cuerpo del vampiro quedo tendido en el suelo...

"lo siento Damon... pero no lo permitiré...",

...

* * *

 **"señor he sentido la** **Kesshō hikari**. **..", dijo arrodillado ante el hombre delante de él,**

"¿estas seguro...?" pregunto asombrado el hombre que se encontraba de pie,

 **"Si ..."**

 _"¿quien es el portador...?",_ _respondió una joven mujer al entrar en la habitación, lo cual causo una sonría al hombre cuando la vio entrar,_

 **"el portador no es cualquier mortal... es una bruja...", dijo sin mirarla,**

 _"una bruja... magnifico...",_ _grito ella emocionada acercándose al hombre en medio de la sala que veía un poco preocupado,_

 **"vi como recito un sencillo hechizo de vida... su esencia... el aura que desprendía, nunca había sentido algo así... tiene que ser ella la portadora... estoy seguro...", dijo muy convencido,**

"¿donde esta...? ¿por que no la trajiste ante nosotros...?", le reprocho el hombre sin parecer molesto,

 **"estaba en el cementerio... trate de poseerla... pero no pude, algo me impidió hacerlo", respondió con cierto temor,**

 _"eso es porque eres un sucio impuro",_ _contesto ella para burlarse de él, el hombre arrodillado apretó sus manos en el piso... mientras ella esperaba con fascinación alguna respuesta,_ pero rápidamente el hombre de pie intervino,

"¿que te lo impidió...?", pregunto ansioso el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo la mujer que tenia a su lado,

 **"dos vampiros estaban cerca del lugar... además ella es muy fuerte... tal vez por ser una bruja... yo no pude lograr la posesión", respondió rápidamente olvidando las palabras de la hermosa mujer,**

la mujer hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar sobre los vampiros... mientras el hombre gruño enfurecido...,

 _"eres un inútil mestizo, una debilidad para nuestra raza... eso es lo que sucede... por eso no lo lograste... Mesutīzo", le reprocho la bella joven que se encontraba entre los brazos del hombre,_

(el hombre en el suelo no dijo nada ante tal ofensa... sabia muy bien que tenia que seguir resistiendo, solo hasta conseguir lo que quería... hasta entonces iba a soportar cualquier tipo de humillación...,)

"tienes razón...", respondió el hombre que sostenía a la mujer, mirándola pensativo, luego volvió a mirar a la persona en el suelo,

"si es una bruja tu no podrás dominarla...", dijo preocupado analizando mejor la situación, 

**"¿entonces usted se encargara de ella...?", pregunto inocentemente** ,

 _"eres un insolente ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...?",_ _dijo muy enfadada acercándose mientras levantaba su mano para atacarlo,_ pero el hombre a su lado coloco una de sus manos en su brazo deteniéndola...,

"si...", respondió mirándola a los ojos...,

 ** _"¿que...? Shinichi... sabes muy bien que no podemos alejarnos de aquí... no hasta obtener nuestra próxima Tēru...",_** angustiada, le hablo con su mente en forma de pensamientos,

 ** _"Misao... contrólate... si en verdad la bruja es la portadora, tenemos que preparar todo... no será sencillo transformar su aura... no podemos hacerlo solos, no podemos esperar cien años más...",_ _le hablo telepáticamente..._**

 ** _"pero no estamos seguros si es ella... ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él...?", le reprocho con angustia,_**

 ** _"debemos hacerlo... no tenemos otra opción... el tiempo se agota Misao... ahora basta de quejas, no es el momento de sentir miedo y mucho menos delante de él... ¿entendido...?", le ordeno con su mente,_** ella solo se quedo mirándolo en silencio evitando demostrar su enojo y su preocupación...,

luego mirando a la persona en el suelo, "necesito que la traigas aquí... a Mystic Fall", le ordeno al hombre arrodillado...,

 **"¿como lo hare...? si no puedo dominar su mente...", pregunto confundido,**

"busca cuales son sus miedos... sus alegrías, tristezas... todo lo que la hace vulnerable, busca toda la información que tenga que ver con ella y cuando lo hayas averiguado... házmelo saber... luego yo te diré que hacer...", dijo manteniendo la mirada en la mujer que lo miraba con desaprobación...,

 **"lo hare señor...", dijo sin dar ninguna objeción,**

"Alexander...", dijo mientras su mirada se centraba ahora en el joven muchacho que se mantenía en el suelo con la cabeza abajo,

"por tu propio bien... esta vez, espero tengas razón...", le amenazo con total calma haciéndole entender el miedo que debía de sentir si no estaba en lo correcto,

 **"si señor...", sabia muy bien que esta vez no podía fallar.**

...

* * *

 **agradecida que lo hayan leido... por favor denme su opinion :***

 **xoxoxo**


	2. se que tengo que alejarme pero no puedo

**xoxoxo**

* * *

 **-CAPITULO 2-**

 **ALEJATE DE EL, LO MÁS QUE PUEDAS... SOLO ALEJATE DE ÉL.**

 **-NO PUEDO-**

 **…**

* * *

 ** _"la encontré… se hace llamar Bonnie Mccullough… su verdadero nombre es Bonnie Bennett….", dijo Alexander,_**

 ** _"¿Bennett…? Creo a ver escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte…", luego de una pausa respondió Shinichi pensativo..._**

 ** _"puede ser... su familia se considera una de las más fuertes... aunque son pocos los que quedan con vida...", explico,_**

 ** _"ya veo... ¿Qué más lograste averiguar…?",_**

 ** _"nació en Mystic Fall… bajo la luna zenko…", confeso plácidamente, después de unos segundos Shinichi le respondió,_**

 ** _"entonces es ella…", dijo emocionado... después de tanto tiempo habían encontrado el_ _Hikari...,_**

 ** _"si señor… lo es…", respondió con seguridad,_**

 ** _"muy bien… ahora dime, ¿De qué está huyendo…?", pregunto intrigado..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _después de explicar toda la historia que envolvía a la bruja... su destino había sido decidido por Shinichi..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"debe tener la piedra... eso la hará vulnerable a mi... si es tan fuerte como dices... entonces bastara con la pena y el dolor...", dijo analizando sus opciones,_**

 ** _"si señor...", respondió obedientemente,_**

 ** _"Alexander... ¿no es necesario que te diga como lo tienes que hacer ? ¿no es así?", confiando en su sirviente,_**

 ** _"se exactamente como lo hare... señor", dijo convencido,_**

 ** _"entonces... que sea muy doloroso...", dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro,_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

…

"es un placer tenerla aquí señorita _Mccullough_ , aunque le soy sincera no estaba segura de aceptarla en nuestro colegio… considerando la falta experiencia laboral, sin embargo, George me ha hablo muy bien de usted, y pues su maravilloso historial académico es sin duda uno de los mejores que he visto… debo decir que tiene muy buenas referencias… eso me hace sentir más segura, pero para ser franca… estaré al tanto de su desempeño… tendrá un mes de prueba para demostrar que está totalmente apta para el puesto permanente…", término de hablar mientras Bonnie le daba una tímida sonrisa…

Sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder… esta oportunidad lo había conseguido gracias a su director de escuela de humanidades de la universidad donde había egresado… agradeció infinitamente al señor George interceder por ella para obtener el puesto… o por lo menos para que la aceptaran de manera temporal hasta que lograr demostrar sus capacidades… ahora todo quedaba en sus manos para hacer un buen trabajo…,

"En vedad espero que este año escolar sea gratificante para todos…", expreso la directora,

"estoy muy agradecida de estar aquí… espero poder hacer un buen trabajo…", respondió ante los comentarios de la directora del colegio donde iba a impartir clases,

"eso espero… por favor venga conmigo", dijo mientras salieron de la oficina, Bonnie camino a un lado de ella escuchando cada palabra que le decía,

"como vera este es un colegio muy estricto, pero eso no significa que no le demos una buena atención a los niños… nuestro lema es; el amor y el respeto son el camino para la disciplina…", dijo mirando a Bonnie atentamente,

"me gusta eso…", respondió con una sonrisa…,

"bueno hemos llegado… este es el grupo con el que va a trabajar… debo advertirles que es un grupo difícil… pero estoy segura que lo manejara muy bien…", dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción,

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza… en unos segundos ambas mujeres estaban adentro del salón… eran niños pequeños que cursaban el segundo grado de primaria…,

"niños… niños silencio por favor…", les hablo la directora en un tono de voz muy alto, todos los niños se quedaron en silencio y miraron con atención a las dos mujeres en frente de la sala,

"muy bien… quiero presentarles a su nueva maestra… la señorita Mccullough, espero que todos sean muy buenos con ella… ¿está bien?", les dijo mirando a cada uno, y todos respondieron al unísono,

"si…",

"bueno la dejo… son todos suyos…", dijo y salió del salón…

Bonnie miro a cada niño y todos la miraron con atención…

"buenos días… mi nombre es Bonnie… Bonnie Mccullough", comenzó a hablar con algo de nervios por toda la atención que recibía,

"buenos días señorita Mccullough", gritaron todos al mismo tiempo… lo que hizo sonreír a Bonnie…

Al verlos a todos mirarla con tanta inocencia y curiosidad mientras sonreían con picardía, ese momento fue lo único que le basto para darse cuenta que todo sería diferente…,

"Este es un buen comienzo…", pensó con alegría,

…

Así fue como inicio esta nueva aventura… sin duda alguna su destino había cambiado… luego de tanto tiempo todo estaba comenzando a sentirse tan bien… sin darse cuenta su nueva vida se alejaba más y más de su terrible pasado…,

…

* * *

Había pasado algunos meses… su nueva vida era maravillosa… se había mudado a un pueblo lejos de la ciudad, donde nadie conocía su pasado, y eso fue mucho más de lo que podía pedir… nadie sabía que era una bruja… todo era normal, no había vampiros, brujas, híbridos, hombres lobos… nada de dramas supernaturales… era sin duda el mejor lugar para vivir…,

Después de haber pasado el mes de prueba, había sido aceptada como maestra permanente, había demostrado ser muy capaz para enseñar a los niños… se había ganado el corazón de cada uno, y eso era reconfortante…

Bonnie había rentado una pequeña casa a cierta distancia de la escuela donde trabajaba, sus vecinos eran muy tranquilos, amaba su trabajo, amaba compartir con los niños, eso la hizo sentir una alegría inmensa, todos los días sonreía por las travesuras de cada niño, estaba tan feliz que a veces sentía miedo, pero no le importo…

Aún mantenía ciertos temores, todo por causa de sus pesadillas, aunque ya no eran tan constantes, algunas veces tenías sueños horribles que la perturbaban, pero no eran tan seguidas como antes… probablemente esa fue la razón por la que no quiso desprenderse de su magia,

Hacia un tiempo que estuvo pensando en mantener su magia alejada de ella… guardada en un objeto… pero no lo hizo, aunque ya no se dejaba atormentar por el pasado, aún mantenía cierta desconfianza… en sus sueños siempre estaba indefensa sin su magia, a punto de morir… por esa razón no se despojó de ella… aún mantenía la incertidumbre si sus sueños eran solo eso o visiones… de igual forma ya había pasado mucho tiempo en que le dejo de importa sus tormentosas pesadillas…

Aunque después de hoy nada sería igual…

…

"Tommy… ¿Qué sucede…?". Pregunto Bonnie al niño junto a la ventana…

Toda la mañana había transcurrido de maravilla, después del receso todos los niños entraron al salón y comenzaron a copiar lo que Bonnie había escrito en la pizarra… pero después de unos minutos un niño se había parado de repente y se había dirigido a la ventana mirando con incertidumbre algo que estaba afuera en el patio,

"¿Thomas? ¿Tommy?", le volvió a llamar pero el niño no escucho… entonces Bonnie se levantó y se dirigió a el poco a poco… mirándolo confundida…

"cariño… ¿Por qué te paraste de tu asiento?", dijo mientras se agachaba para mirar al niño… entonces el niño la miro con seriedad dejando de ver lo que estaba afuera… y en voz baja le dijo,

"estaba viendo al señor de negro", dijo con naturalidad y se volvió a sentar… dejando a Bonnie de cuclillas con un leve temor de mirar afuera… pero lo hizo, cuando se levantó y miro afuera no había nadie… entonces volvió la mirada al niño que ahora estaba sentado copiando muy concentrado…,

Bonnie volvió a mirar afuera y se quedó extrañada… no había nadie... Bonnie se volvió a sentar nuevamente en su silla un poco pensativa recordando lo que había pasado hace unos meses atrás, eso la hizo estremecerse, pudo reconocer ese extraño sentimiento… era una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo…

Al sonar la campana… Bonnie aún estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho el niño… perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho a los niños hablarle…

"maestra… ¿podemos salir?", todos le gritaron al mismo tiempo,

"¿ah…? Si claro… si terminaron todo… guarden sus cosas y salgan… nos vemos el lunes… ¿está bien? No olviden hacer sus tareas…", dijo rápidamente… todos los niños salieron corriendo apresuradamente a la salida… su atención se vio fijada en Tom… entonces antes de que el saliera Bonnie lo llamo…

"¿Thomas puedes venir un momento por favor…?", le pidió con mucho cariño y el niño hizo lo que su maestra le pidió,

"Tommy… ¿en verdad viste a alguien afuera…?", le pregunto con cierto recelo,

"si señorita…", respondió con calma…,

Bonnie le sonrió con ternura evitando estar horrorizada, sabía muy bien que algo no estaba bien con eso… su instinto se lo estaba confirmando… si no fuera porque era una bruja simplemente lo hubiera tomado de otra forma… pero… lo era… y sabía muy bien que esto era algo antinatural en su mundo… después de unos segundos lo miro con seriedad…,

"¿sabes Quién es…? ¿Sabes cómo se llama?", pregunto evitando estar angustiada,

"no… solo sé que me llevara a ver a mi madre…", término de hablar con gran sonrisa en sus labios,

Bonnie lo miro asustada sin decir una palabra… solo después de unos segundos… alguien los interrumpió.

"Thomas… vamos…". Le llamo su padre que lo miraba esperando a que saliera… cuando Bonnie volteo ambos se saludaron… ella le dio al niño una sonrisa nerviosa de despedida,

"adiós…", se despidió Tomás dándole un beso en la mejilla rápidamente y salió de la escuela,

Bonnie sintió un miedo correr por todo su cuerpo… viendo como el pequeño niño salía con su padre… luego una sensación comenzó a desgarrarle el pecho… era esa sensación de terror que había vuelto para apoderarse de su vida… su instinto de bruja le gritaba que tenía que prepararse… algo se estaba acercando… aunque quería alejarse lo más rápido posible… no podía hacerlo, no podía huir… no podía dejar que se acercaran a Tomás…

No podía creer lo que él le había dicho… se había negado a la posibilidad de aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo… pensando en que era un error… solo una coincidencia…

sin embargo, esto ya lo había presentido… no era un error… no era casualidad, ya no podía negar más lo que estaba pasando… ella lo sintió hace unos meses… tuvo esa extraña visión… aunque trato de no hacerle caso, ahora estaba muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo… tenía que buscar una manera de cómo detener todo esto… fuera lo que fuera no podía permitir que alguien más saliera lastimado… sabía muy bien que esto no era nada bueno… por primera vez en mucho tiempo debía luchar con lo que más temía… algo… o mejor dicho alguien supernatural…

"pero… ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?", se preguntó un poco asustada mientras estaba mirando por la ventana,

…

* * *

 **COMIENZO DEL FLASHBACK**

 **...**

 **Unos meses antes.**

 **...**

 **"ALEJATE DE EL… POR FAVOR… AYUDA…", grito una mujer tratando de defender a su hijo…**

 **"POR FAVOR… AYUDENME…", GRITABA con todas sus fuerzas… pero nadie la escuchaba…**

 **Oí los gritos y Salí corriendo a toda prisa para ver quién era… cuando llegue al lugar mis manos trataron de silenciar un grito de pánico, pero fue en vano… aun cuando grite, aun cuando trate hacer algo para impedir el ataque, era como si no existiera para ellos… como si no pudieran verme ni escucharme…,**

 **Un hombre había levantado a la mujer por el cuello, el hombre tenía una de sus manos en el pecho de la mujer… una extraña luz salía de ella… la mujer estaba inmóvil, trato de defenderse pero no pudo… sus lágrimas cayeron al ver a su hijo indefenso sin poder ayudarlo… poco a poco sus ojos se oscurecieron…**

 **"está muerta…", dije con agonía…,**

 **Me quede paralizada… algo me impidió moverme… hacer lo que fuera para ayudar al niño… pero no tenía control de mi cuerpo, así que solo me quede quieta sin poder hacer nada, mirando con desesperación lo que sucedía ante mis ojos… aunque grite con todas mis fuerzas… no podían escucharme… rogué para que el hombre se detuviera, pero fue inútil…**

 **Cuando de pronto mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas,**

 **El hombre tiro el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, manteniendo su interés ahora en su próxima víctima… el pequeño niño que corrió a ver como estaba su madre… él gritaba aterrado al ver que su madre no respondía, trato de salir corriendo pero el hombre lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, en ese momento el niño giro la cabeza para mirarme…**

 **Reconocí la cara del niño… la expresión de su rostro fue de pánico... él movía sus labios en silencio intentando formar unas palabras…**

 _"ayúdame… por favor...",_ **dijo en silencio mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, justo antes de que el misterioso hombre lo levantara con sus manos...,**

 **...**

…

"THOMAS", despertó aterrada… se sentó en su cama… tratando de calmar su respiración… no sabía porque había soñado algo así… el corazón le latía con tanta rapidez… se limpió su frente toda empapada de sudor… miro su reloj y después de un rato volvió a recostarse en su cama para volver a conciliar el sueño…

fue la primera vez que soñó algo así… sus pesadillas siempre se basaban en lo mismo… ella siendo perseguida por kai o Damon… pero esta vez era algo confuso… aunque estaba en su sueño… no se trataba de ella, sino de otras personas más… trato de olvidar su pesadilla para poder dormir, aunque algo confundida por haber soñado algo así… igualmente logro dormir después de eso…

Cuando llego al colegio vio a Tomás junto a su madre… Melanie… ella le estaba colocando algo en su cuello, vio cuando ella lo despidió con un beso en la frente… después de ver que estaban bien logro estar más tranquila… sonrió plácidamente al ver como Melanie la saludaba con la mano, lo mismo hizo Bonnie saludándola con una sonrisa, Melanie se terminó de ir hasta que observo a Tomás entrar a la escuela…

El día había avanzado de manera normal… hasta que la directora llamo a Bonnie para salir al pasillo.

"ok… ya vengo… comiencen a completar las actividades de la página 133 del libro… ¿está bien…?", les ordeno con dulzura y los niños obedecieron…

Cuando Bonnie salió al pasillo la directora tenía una pésima expresión en su rostro, lo que llamo la preocupación de Bonnie…,

"¿sucedió algo?", pregunto intrigada,

"si… la madre de Thomas Lowell… falleció esta mañana…", dijo sin mirar a Bonnie a la cara…

Bonnie sintió una punzada en su corazón… sus pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente… "ella lo soñó… eso significaba que fue una visión… ella tuvo una visión de la muerte de Melanie…", pensó aterrada, puso sus manos en su boca para evitar decir algo… pero el sentimiento de culpa y dolor fueron expresados con sus lágrimas…

De pronto giro a la puerta y vio por la ventanilla al pequeño Thomas que pintaba tranquilo en su mesa…

"el padre vendrá por el más tarde…", dijo con su mirada llena de dolor…,

"¿Cómo sucedió…?", pregunto con el ceño fruncido,

"alguien la encontró sin vida en su carro… poco después de dejar a Thomas en la escuela… es increíble…", término de decir con tristeza, pero antes de marcharse se volvió a Bonnie,

"sé que te has encariñado mucho con Thomas… aunque no es necesario pedírtelo… espero que lo ayudes afrontar esta situación…", dijo en voz baja con una triste sonrisa en sus labios… Bonnie asintió con la cabeza…

"Por supuesto… lo haré", dijo y entro al salón…

No pudo evitar disimular su dolor… algunas lagrimas caían sin su permiso mientras las limpiaba rápidamente para no llamar la atención de los niños… pero ellos son más curiosos que cualquier otra persona,

"maestra… ¿le duele algo…?", preguntaron algunos niños… mientras otros la miraban con curiosidad y preocupación esperando una respuesta, entre ellos Tommy… como lo llamaba Bonnie por cariño…

"no… estoy bien… solo fue algo en mis ojos… sigan coloreando… ¿está bien?", término de decir y los niños siguieron coloreando… Bonnie miro a Tommy que sonreía con tanta inocencia…

"yo te ayudare…", respondió en sus pensamientos… recordando lo que Thomas le pidió en sus sueños…

 **...**

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Presente

...

"hola Jefferson, ¿Cómo estás?", saludo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa…,

"Bonnie… bien y ¿tu… como estas?", respondió al verla… "entra… Thomas… ya la señorita Bonnie está aquí, apresúrate…",

"ya voy papá…", respondió con un tono de voz muy feliz,

Cuando vio a Bonnie en la sala se apresuró a abrazarla con fuerza….

"Hey… ¿me extrañaste…?", pregunto con ternura…, pero el niño no respondió…,

"¿nos vamos?", fue lo único que pregunto emocionado, el padre le dio un beso de despedida y ambos se marcharon…,

"adiós Jefferson… lo traeré en unas horas…". Dijo antes de marcharse,

"gracias Bonnie… no sé qué haría sin tu ayuda…", respondió con agradecimiento,

"no te preocupes… para mí es un placer…", término de hablar y se fue tomada de la mano de Thomas…

 _aun después de la muerte de Melanie, Bonnie siguió manteniendo el mismo cariño por la familia Lowell... pero para ser sinceros el afecto por Thomas había crecido inexplicablemente... tanto así que Bonnie lo trataba como si fuera su hijo... brindándole todo su amor... Thomas se había convertido en su mundo... su conexión se hizo más fuerte después de la muerte de su madre, Bonnie encontró paz con él... y él encontró esa misma paz junto a ella... ambos eran felices... pero no todo lo que brilla es oro... y la felicidad a veces suele estar acompañada de dolor..._

...

Tomás estaba tan apresurado que jalaba a Bonnie con fuerzas…

"Hey amigo… ¿Cuál es la prisa? El parque no se ira a ningún lado…", dijo con una sonrisa…,

"es que si no llegamos rápido… no podre ver a mi madre más tarde…", respondió lo que hizo que Bonnie se detuviera en seco,

"¿Tomás… ya hablamos de esto cierto?", le dijo con seriedad, pero el niño hizo caso omiso a lo que Bonnie le decía…

"¿has vuelto hablar con esa persona…?", se acercó a él y lo miro a los ojos…

"Thomas… responde…. ¿has hablado con esa persona?", dijo con más seriedad, lo que hizo que el niño le dijera la verdad,

"si… pero solo una vez…" respondió como si no fuera nada malo,

Bonnie suspiro preocupada para pensar y luego lo volvió a mirar,

"¿llevas puesto el dije?", pregunto muy seria…

"si… aquí está conmigo…". Respondió sacándolo de su bolsillo… Bonnie lo miro con desaprobación…

"Thomas no debes traerlo allí… debes colocártelo… recuerda siempre llevarlo contigo puesto… ¿está bien…?", le refuto con cierto enojo mientras le colocaba el dije alrededor del cuello…, el niño solo asintió con la cabeza,

"escúchame… no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con esa persona ¿está bien…?",

"pero ¿Por qué no?... él solo…",

"prométemelo Thomas… por favor",

"está bien… lo prometo…", dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos sin que Bonnie se diera cuenta… luego de mirarlo con atención decidió relajarse y lo abrazo con fuerza…

"no puedo respirar…", se burló…

Bonnie lo soltó haciéndole cosquillas… luego de eso ambos siguieron su camino… nuevamente Bonnie comenzó a preocuparse, creyó que había alejado al niño de lo que fuera que lo estaba acosando pero hoy se había dado cuenta de que no fue así… por más que intento descifrar al extraño hombre, no sabía que era y mucho menos quien era y que quería… solo logro conjurar un hechizo de protección para Thomas… habían pasado algunas semanas desde la primera vez que le había dicho de ese extraño hombre vestido de negro… solo le quedaba protegerlo día y noche de esa persona….

Lo que si tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño a Thomas…,

…

* * *

 **"hola amigo… ¿Cómo estás?",**

 **"bien… ¿Cuándo veré a mi mamá…?"**

 **"pronto… ¿estás listo?"**

 **"si… estoy listo…",**

 **"eres muy valiente Thomas… pero necesito que me hagas otro favor… después de esto te aseguro que veraz a tu madre…",**

 **El niño solo sonrío con alegría muy emocionado de saber que pronto vería a su madre…,**

* * *

…

Había pasado una semana desde la última confesión de Thomas a Bonnie… era un día de clases normal… Bonnie estaba en el salón de clases revisando unas tareas mientras los niños habían salido por la hora de receso a jugar en el patio de la escuela… ese día no le tocaba hacer guardia a Bonnie por lo tanto solo se limitó a observar de vez en cuando por la ventana y seguir corrigiendo antes de que terminara la hora de recreo…

Habían pasado pocos minutos antes de corregir uno de los últimos cuadernos cuando su mirada se fijó en algo que brillaba en el suelo… poco a poco se levantó de su silla… para ver más de cerca de que se trataba… cuando se agacho para recogerlo sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho…

"Tomás…", dijo en voz baja con preocupación… entonces salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndose al patio de juego… Bonnie llevaba en sus manos lo que había encontrado en el suelo… miro por todas partes pero no vio a Thomas con los demás niños… reconoció a cada uno pero no estaba Thomas con ellos…

"¿Angie donde esta Thomas?", preguntó rápidamente a una de las maestras que estaba de guardia… pero ella solo negó con la cabeza confundida por la reacción de Bonnie… cuando vio la expresión de su rostro también comenzó a buscarlo…

"¿Robert has visto a Thomas…? ¿Thomas Lowell?", volvió a preguntar a otro maestro que estaba de guardia pero igual que su compañera no sabía dónde estaba…

Todos comenzaron a buscar a Tomás… Bonnie con más exaltación y preocupación… rezando para que estuviera a salvo… pero algo le gritaba que no era así,

Cuando de pronto todos los niños giraron su atención hacia afuera de la escuela… Bonnie presto atención a la reacción de los niños después de escucharlos gritar el nombre del niño perdido…

Cuando salió corriendo vio a Thomas correr hacia la calle… Bonnie sintió un miedo terrible y salió a toda prisa gritándole…

"THOMAS… DETENTE… ESPERA… THOMAS…", grito angustiada al ver como Tomás quería cruzar al otro lado de la autopista…

"THOMAS… QUEDATE AHÍ… NO TE MUEVAS… QUEDATE AHÍ, YO IRE POR TI…", le gritaba tratando de convencerlo pero Thomas no la escuchaba, era como si estuviese en trance… indiscutiblemente trato de detenerlo con su magia sin importarle que la vieran, pero no pudo… se sorprendió tanto que sus miedos se incrementaron más y más… un nudo en su garganta no la dejaba gritar por la desesperación… Bonnie miro al niño indefenso… ¿Cómo era posible que lo hayan alejado de ella tan fácilmente…? ¿Cómo permitió que se acercaran a él…? ¿Por qué no logro alejarlo del mal…? todas esas preguntas se hicieron eco en su mente, culpándose una y otra vez,

Bonnie corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no logro llegar a tiempo,

En facciones de segundos… Thomas se giró y miro a Bonnie con tanta dulzura…

"VOY A VER A MI MAMÁ… NO TE PREOCUPES…", fue lo último que grito… cuando volvió a girar para seguir avanzando y cruzar la autopista… un carro lo golpeo, lanzando el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño Thomas al otro lado de la calle…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THOMAS…", GRITO con toda sus fuerzas al ver al pequeño tirado en el pavimento… la expresión de su rostro fue aterradora… Bonnie salió corriendo a toda prisa..., sin darse cuenta había lanzado lo que llevaba en sus manos…

Era un pequeño dije en forma de corazón con un cristal translucido incrustado en el centro… Melanie se lo había obsequiado a Thomas justo antes de su muerte… sin embargo, luego de que Bonnie se enterara del extraño encuentro que tuvo Thomas con el hombre misterioso… ella lo había conjurado, colocándole un hechizo de protección… pero fue inútil… Thomas había dejado el dije tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera el hechizo tuvo la oportunidad de protegerlo…

Bonnie no pudo protegerlo… no pudo ayudarlo… el pequeño cuerpo de Thomas ahora sin vida estaba en sus brazos…

"AYUDA… POR FAVOR… AYUDA", grito desesperada mirando a todos lados… aunque se negara a aceptarlo… sabía que nadie podía ayudarla…,

Bonnie jamás había sentido tanto dolor…

…

Todos estaban en el funeral del pequeño Thomas… todas las personas presentes conocían al pequeño… Thomas a pesar de ser el más pequeño del grupo siempre resaltaba por su personalidad… él se hacía querer por todos…

En su último adiós… Bonnie cerro sus ojos y recordó la primera vez que hablo con él… ella nunca olvidaría su sonrisa y su mirada traviesa… entre lágrimas beso al pequeño en la frente… aunque no era su familia, Bonnie sentía tanto amor por Tomás… el dolor la desgarraba por dentro…

"lo siento… espero que esta vez… logres ver a Melanie… ", Dijo en voz baja con tanta tristeza…,

Antes de marcharse a su casa después de que todo termino alguien la llamo…,

"Bonnie… espera", dijo evitando que se marchara,

"¿Jefferson…? si dime…", respondió con tristeza,

"toma…", dándole algo en sus manos,

"¿Qué es…? Oh… no… no puedo…", trato de decir pero Jefferson la detuvo,

"no, está bien… él me dijo que te lo iba a obsequiar el día de tu cumpleaños…",

"pero este fue un regalo de Melanie para él… no puedo aceptarlo… tu eres el que…", trato de decir pero nuevamente la interrumpió,

"no, estoy seguro que a ella también le hubiese gustado eso… además no iba a impedirle a él que te lo diera… después de todo tú fuiste alguien muy especial para mi hijo… así que consérvalo… por favor",

"está bien… lo conservare… gracias Jefferson…"

"no te preocupes…",

"En verdad lo siento… hice todo lo que pude… pero…", dijo con la voz temblorosa,

"no digas nada… lo se… gracias por intentarlo… de verdad muchas gracias…", evitando que sus lagrimas salieran otra vez,

…

* * *

Bonnie llego a su casa completamente devastada… sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos… aunque quería llorar ya sus lágrimas se había secado… ya no podía hacerlo… sin ánimos de nada solo subió a su habitación… sin cambiarse de ropa solo se acostó tratando de conseguir consuelo…

Entre sollozos lamentos, No se percató en el instante en que se quedó dormida… solo hasta que un ruido la hizo despertarse… era la alarma de su reloj… Bonnie sintió que había dormido solo unos minutos… tenia que levantarse para ir a trabajar... aunque no quería asistir, debía de hacerlo, por más que le doliera… habían otros niños esperando por ella…

después de levantarse tomo una ducha muy larga… cuando salió del baño noto el pequeño dije que había dejado en la mesa… con tristeza lo tomo y se lo coloco alrededor de su cuello… el pequeño dije ahora le pertenecía… cuando se miró en el espejo vio lo hermoso que era… sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas... recordando a su pequeño niño... saco fuerzas de donde no tenía y trato de seguir adelante con su vida…

Bonnie no se percató que ahora la piedra incrustada ya no era translucida… en una pequeña parte se estaba comenzando a oscurecer…

…

Había pasado una semana desde el trágico suceso… toda la escuela mantenía el duelo latente, sin embargo los niños comenzaron a olvidar lo triste que había pasado... mientras otros extrañaban al pequeño Thomas... Bonnie era una de las personas que más lo extrañaba, su apariencia estaba envuelta en el dolor y la culpa... estaba tan molesta con sigo misma, inclusive tenia pesadillas sobre eso... había intentado buscar cuales fueron las razones de lo que había pasado, tristemente no encontró nada, pero no se iba a detener hasta encontrar a la persona que había hecho esto...

...

En el transcurso de la mañana todo estuvo tranquilo… el aire que se respiraba era de melancolía y desdicha… nadie dijo una palabra… todos estaban dolidos y devastados… pero no tanto como Bonnie, que se le había hecho difícil concentrarse…

"maestra… ya termine…",

"ah… muy bien Laura… ahora comienza con la otra parte…", dijo mientras por casualidad su mirada se fijo hacia el patio y volvió a mirar a la niña… "del libro... ¿está bien?", cuando termino de hablar volvió a dirigir su mirada al patio… se levantó rápidamente de su silla y se aproximó al ventanal… lo había visto… había visto a el hombre… estaba segura de haber visto a alguien afuera en el patio, pero ahora ya no estaba... algo hizo latir su corazón… se giró a los chicos…

"niños… voy a salir un momento… por favor quédense en su asiento trabajando… ya regreso…",

Bonnie salió a toda prisa buscando a esa persona… estaba furiosa, sentía la necesidad de venganza… quería encontrarlo… aunque su mente le gritaba que se alejara de él… ella no pudo evitar querer asesinarlo de una vez por todas, tenia que hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho… pero aunque sintió su presencia… y trato de buscarlo por los alrededores había desaparecido… Bonnie regreso decepcionada… pero sabía muy bien que pronto se encontrarían… y esta vez sabia muy bien lo que haría.

...

El día había terminado… Bonnie llego un poco tarde a su casa… cuando salió de la escuela sintió que alguien la perseguía pero no le importo… entro a su casa sin saber que haría… solo se quedó en la sala esperando algo… cuando de pronto… sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta... ella sabia exactamente quien estaba del otro lado... sin entender como la había encontrado... dejo sus pensamientos aun lado... tomo aliento, estaba preparada, se coloco enfrente de la puerta a cierta distancia, lentamente giro su mano y la puerta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud...

Bonnie tenia la vista pegada al piso, justo cuando la puerta quedo totalmente abierta, vio los zapatos de un hombre enfrente de ella... lentamente levanto la mirada para confirmar de quien se trataba...

"Damon", dijo su nombre sin sorprenderse, al verlo parado afuera de su casa…

"¿Bonnie Mccullough…? lindo nombre", fue lo único que dijo mirándola con intensidad,

Bonnie trago grueso, siempre soñó con este momento… siempre había sentido un enorme miedo de que este momento llegara… nunca deseo que esto pasara… hasta ahora su vida se había enfocado en alejarse de él... pero ya estaba cansada de escapar...

siempre creyó que ella saldría huyendo de él, que saldría corriendo como lo hacía en todas sus pesadillas… pero no… esta vez no iba a ser así…

Bonnie se acercó a él lentamente mirándolo con odio…

"¿me vas a invitar a pasar...? o... ¿prefieres que charlemos aquí afuera...?", dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras... ella lo miro y paso su mirada por encima de él... el sol se estaba poniendo, habían unos niños jugando en la calle, mientras que algunos vecinos caminaban por las aceras... Bonnie no sintió miedo, estaba completamente relajada casi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, más sus ojos demostraban el gran desprecio que sentía por el vampiro... por más que odiara admitir ella sabia que Damon la conocía muy bien...

Bonnie no dijo nada... se quedo en silencio pensando en su única alternativa, sin pensar en nada más ella cerro sus ojos... en menos de tres segundos el viento comenzó a soplar y las nubes se aglomeraron haciendo rugir los truenos y centellas… rápidamente las gotas de agua hicieron presencia en todo el lugar… se podían escuchar los gritos de los niños y las personas mientras salían apresuradas a sus casas para no mojarse… la lluvia apareció de la nada haciendo un gran espectáculo…

...

 _Damon la observo… solo le bastaron los tres segundos en que Bonnie cerro sus ojos para detallarla rápidamente… en estos seis años parecía que no había cambiado… pero lo había hecho… físicamente era igual como la recordaba… la única diferencia era el largo de su cabello… nuevamente lo había dejado crecer… pudo observar hasta el mínimo detalle, llevaba puesto un vestido largo ajustado solamente en la parte de arriba hasta su cintura, mientras que la falda del vestido caía abrazando sus caderas... sus hombros fueron tapados sutilmente por un pequeño chaleco de color claro... no llevaba maquillaje pero sus largas pestañas eran el mejor toque de naturalidad, Damon tuvo la oportunidad de delinear sus labios rosas... rápidamente dejo de mirarla... algo en ella había cambiado... su aura no era la misma..._

 _aunque había esperado este momento desde hace tanto tiempo… fue sorprendente poder verla otra vez… si hubiese tenido un corazón sin duda alguna estaría latiendo rápidamente… pero no lo tenía, así que solo se tendría que conformar con controlar sus impulsos… a diferencia de ella… Damon se mantuvo impaciente… asombrado… emocionado… por fin había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Bonnie Bennett..._

solo tres segundos fueron suficientes para que la inesperada lluvia se convirtiera en tormenta... Bonnie abrió sus ojos sin miedo para darle la invitación... Damon espero ansioso las palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar...

"entra…", dijo sin ninguna emoción…

"con gusto…", respondió y Damon entro rápidamente… pero antes de acercarse a Bonnie, esta lo había detenido por completo… mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe justo detrás de él...

Bonnie no sintió miedo ni terror… al contrario sintió tanta seguridad y valor de afrontar de una vez por todas a su verdugo… con una mano sostuvo a Damon levantándolo muy alto y luego con todo su poder lo lanzo hacia la parte trasera de su casa haciéndolo caer al suelo lastimándolo sin piedad,

Damon se levantó sonriendo malévolamente…

"vaya… no has perdido tu toque… aunque me esperaba otra bienvenida… a decir verdad", dijo mientras se limpiaba la ropa…

A Bonnie no le causo gracia su comentario, al contrario la ira en sus ojos era más grande… su dolor la cegó por completo, ella no dudaba de que fue Damon el culpable de lo que le había sucedido a Thomas... tampoco dudaba que le haría pagar por eso...,

"tu… ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?", pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos… Damon la miro confundido…

"¿Por qué lo mataste…? Era solo un niño… eres un maldito bastardo…", término de insultarlo y seguidamente levanto sus manos para levantarlo otra vez… Damon no podía zafarse… ni siquiera podía hablar pero trato de hacerlo…

"¿de qué demonios estas hablando?", logro preguntar…

"esta vez Damon… no dejare que te salgas con la tuya…", dijo mientras sacudía su mano para tirar nuevamente a Damon contra una pared, pero esta vez con más fuerzas lo que hizo que saliera disparado a su patio rompiendo la ventana de su casa…

Damon se levantó con más rapidez, utilizando toda su velocidad se acercó a Bonnie pero para su sorpresa Bonnie era más lista que el… justo en el momento que Damon se había acercado a Bonnie, ella le enterró un cuchillo en el pecho que atrajo de la cocina con su poder … Damon la miro consternado alejándose de ella poco a poco… Bonnie no dijo nada mientras veía a Damon alejarse, tratando de sacar el cuchillo de su cuerpo… pero Bonnie se acercaba más…

la tormenta se hacia cada vez más poderosa azotando con una fuerte brisa los arboles del pueblo... Damon trato de mantenerse de pie, casi balanceándose por la herida que le había causado Bonnie, se encontraba todo empapado... Bonnie también estaba toda mojada... su largo cabello caía por su espalda, torpemente intento quitarse unos mechones de su rostro... las gotas eran tan pesadas que ambos no podían mantener sus ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo... entrecerrándolos mientras se atacaban uno al otro...

"aun sostengo… esta no era la bienvenida que me esperaba…", volvió a burlarse aunque estaba muy enojado….

"¿porque...? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso...? si querías lastimarme... entonces lo hubieras hecho, pero no a él... ¿Cómo te atreviste a tanto...? eres el ser más despreciable...", dijo mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con la gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su rostro...,

Bonnie se detuvo y con su poder hizo romper la pata de una silla de madera… trayéndola a sus manos… la furia que Bonnie desprendía no era nada normal…. y eso quedaba demostrado por la gran intensidad de toda la tempestad... Damon estaba consternado sin saber de qué lo culpaba…

"jamás te lo perdonare… ¿me escuchaste...? JAMAS...", grito y en poco tiempo estaba tan cerca de Damon, antes de clavarle la estaca en el corazón alguien la detuvo…

"Bonnie no lo hagas…", dijo una voz conocida…

Bonnie se giró para mirar... "¿Stefan...?", pregunto confundida... en ese momento Damon le arrebato la estaca de madera, aunque había perdido mucha sangre aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para someterla… con toda rapidez logro sostener a Bonnie justo en contra de la pared…

"¿estabas pensando en matarme… maldita bruja?", le grito furioso… a pesar de su enojo Damon sintió un poco de miedo al ver la expresión del rostro de Bonnie…

"Damon… detente… ahora…", Stefan le grito molesto…,

"¿Qué crees…?", Bonnie le respondió a Damon mirándolo de manera desafiante… lo que causo más su enojo... pero Bonnie no le permitió que la siguiera atacando por más tiempo, ella tenía más poder para dar…

Rápidamente Damon se retorció en el suelo por el gran dolor de la aneurisma que Bonnie le causaba, haciéndolo gritar con desesperación….

"Bonnie… detente por favor…", Stefan volvió a insistir… Bonnie lo miro sin importarle sus palabras, con una mano acerco la estaca y volvió la mirada a Damon que no dejaba de gritar por causa del dolor,

"no lo hagas Bonnie…", volvió a rogarle por su hermano,

"¿Por qué no Stefan?", pregunto sin emoción, justo antes de atacar a Damon,

"se lo que sucedió... créeme... Damon no fue el culpable...", le confeso mirándola con seriedad y compasión...,

Bonnie quedo aturdida después de escuchar a Stefan... pero no dejo de mirar a Damon con frialdad y decepción...

"¿Por qué debo de creerte...?", pregunto dudando de las palabras de Stefan...

mientras Damon entre su dolor no entendía de lo que estaban hablando...,

"si él lo hubiese hecho... yo mismo le hubiese clavado una estaca en el corazón... te lo aseguro...", dijo con mucha seguridad convenciendo a Bonnie, que lanzo su arma recién creada al suelo...

Damon paro de gritar... aun lastimado jadeo un poco, evitando ser ayudado por su hermano luego de que Bonnie se alejara de ellos...

Stefan no insistió en ayudar a Damon... esta vez su interés se enfoco en la bruja que caminaba lejos de ellos...

"Bonnie... espera...", trato de llamar su atención...

"no se como me encontraron pero, quiero que se vayan ahora...", después de un suspiro su voz se hizo más dura... "Damon... estamos a mano, esta vez fui yo quien decidió salvarte, pero si vuelves a este lugar, no correrás con la misma suerte... juro que no tendré piedad... yo te matare...", dijo con frialdad, "lo mismo va para ti Stefan...", termino de hablar, dándole la espalda a ambos hermanos...

el sentimiento de frustración y odio corría por sus venas, se sintió cobarde por no terminar su tarea, pero algo en su interior la hizo detenerse, por más que no quisiera aceptar, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que Damon no era capaz de hacer algo tan horrible,

Damon estaba en completo silencio tratando de recuperarse... pero Stefan siguió hablando...

"no podemos irnos Bonnie... necesitamos de tu ayuda...", pidió angustiado...,

"quiero que se marchen ahora...", trato de amenazarlos nuevamente, pero Damon la interrumpió...,

"alguien a usurpado la tumba de Elena...", confeso mirándola con impotencia...,

Bonnie se giro lentamente para verlo a los ojos... de manera escéptica solo se negó en creer lo que había escuchado...,

"imposible...", dijo muy sorprendida...,

...

la tormenta no se detuvo..., esta vez el viento rugió con más calma, las gotas caían con más suavidad...

sin embargo los tres seres seguían bajo la lluvia, rodeados de un inmenso silencio...,

* * *

 **cualquier opinión será bien recibida... gracias por leer... ;)**

 **xoxoxo**


End file.
